A scanning electron microscope (JEOL SEM-35CF) with X-ray microanalysis attachment (KEVEX System 21) is urgently needed for installation on the 6th floor (Anatomy Department) of the basic science building of the Louisiana State University Medical Center. Eight basic science departments share 100,000 sq. ft. of net floor space. The 150 faculty and 60 graduate students must now go elsewhere to use a scanning electron microscope, not now available "inhouse." Major users: The principal investigator, F.N. Low and colleague S.G. McClugage are refining a technique involving microdissection of tissues for SEM (HL-28365). H.C. Stary is working on the evolution and progression of pediatric atherosclerosis and on natural and experimental atherosclerosis. Dr. R.W. Beuerman is examining the structure of corneal epithelial cells during wound healing. Dr. T.L. Yamaguchi is determining the amount of endothelial damage that occurs after anterior ridial keratotomy in primate eyes. Minor Users: Dr. V.S. Scottiurai is evaluating the biogenesis of intimal hyperplasia, neointima and endothelialization in synthetic and vein grafts. Dr. M.L. Zimny is working on corneal wound healing. Dr. C.S. Wink is observing osteoporosis in aged male castrate rats. The equipment requested will be put to continuous good use and will be a stimulus to the research investigators of the Louisiana State University Medical Center.